


Неизбежность льда

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, References to Addiction, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзасу тяжело без новой дозы льда, и только пламя Сквало может ему помочь.</p><p>Много мата, NC-17, PWP, слегка замороженная вишня и неубиваемое кресло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность льда

Свет становился болью. Гуляющий по комнате сквозняк тоже становился болью. То, что становилось болью в эти дни, быстро становилось мусором, но эти два злоебучих фактора были несокрушимы. Занзас пнул от себя край одеяла, перевернулся, пытаясь избежать света и утренней сырости, тянущей из окна, и, опираясь о резные цветы изголовья кровати, поднялся на ноги.  
Ноги держали плохо.

\- Босс...  
Сквало валялся в кресле, которое перетащил к его кровати и поставил прямо перед ней. След от кресла, которое стояло возле разломанного стола перед камином, четкой полосой тянулся по полу – Сквало расчищал себе и креслу путь от тряпок, бумаг, обломков невыжившей мебели, распотрошенных книг и разбитых цветочных ваз вместе с землей и цветами, пока тащил поближе.

Его привычка вечно лезть на любимое кресло Занзаса, это, и то, что в кабинете, и в общей столовой, и особенно на пульте контроля, как у какого-то сраного кота, уже даже не бесила. Все равно он съебывал достаточно быстро, если видел, что Занзасу нужно его кресло прямо сейчас. Если не видел, то как любой сраный кот, огребал.

\- Хуево? – спросил Сквало, спустив ногу на пол, вторая так и осталась закинутой на резной завиток подлокотника.

\- Нормально, блядь.  
\- А, - Сквало прямо сразу что-то для себя уяснил и снова уставился в пспшку, на которой рубился в очередную фантазийную хрень. Из воткнутого в ухо наушника периодически доносились крики натужной цифровой боли.

Занзас, превозмогая гравитацию, которая горела болью в каждом куске тела, сунул ноги в ботинки и двинулся к ванной, на ходу раскидывая свалку, бывшую когда-то убогой обстановкой спальни.

Когда он поравнялся со Сквало, тот сразу запрокинул голову, вперившись в него хмурым пытливым взглядом. Занзас протянул было руку, чтобы сделать с ним что-нибудь, и желательно похуже, но передумал. Потрепал его влажную после душа макушку и несильно оттолкнул, мол, на этом все.

\- Доброе утро, босс, - Сквало был до смешного серьезен.  
\- Доброе утро, тупая рыба, - усмехнулся Занзас в ответ. Оттолкнулся от спинки кресла, этого хватило еще на пару быстрых шагов. Потом хвататься было не за что, и Занзас добрался до двери на одной силе воли. Болело все.

Закончив дела в ванной, он вернулся, уже ровнее. Но свалиться в кровать все равно было хорошо. Конечно, относительно. Но лучше всего остального.

Сквало перебрался к нему, сел рядом, больно воткнув колено ему под ребра. Не специально, просто потому, что был безмозглым и бесстрашным.  
\- Твой аспирин, - Сквало уронил на соседнюю подушку его пистолет в золотых и рыжих сполохах львиной гривы, украсившей корпус.

\- Мне не нужно, - отказываться было тяжело. Легкость обезболивания казалась восхитительным сном, и туда безумно хотелось попасть снова. Но только не так.

\- Ты горишь, - Сквало схватил его запястье рукой без перчатки и, глядя на свои часы, считал пульс.

Он был прав, больнее всего было внутри, там, где жило пламя, там, где оно взвивалось, не давая передышек в боли. Словно снимало с него ошпаренную изнутри кожу. Одно движение и шкура легко сойдет с вареного мяса и тлеющих костей.

\- Нет, мне не нужно, - повторил Занзас.

\- Если понадобится, я здесь, - предупредил Сквало.

Он вернулся в кресло и, снова вставив в ухо бусину наушника, ушел в игру.

От света было больно. И от воздуха. Дышать - тяжело. Будто пламя в легких пожирало каждый вдох и разгоралось от кислорода только сильнее. Занзас стал дышать тише, забываясь в полусне, который горел под веками кровавыми нитями. Если в прошлые три дня у него были силы на ярость, и он вымещал ее на всем, что попадалось под руку, то теперь даже не было сил эту руку поднять.

Его разбудила пощечина.  
Щеку свело болью тут же, на секунду перекрыв агонию, жрущую остальное тело.  
Занзас попытался открыть глаза, но только щурился, не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Мусор, - голос тоже подвел, превратившись в беспомощный хрип.  
\- Не смей подыхать. Возьми пушку, уебок, и стреляй. У тебя пульс зашкаливает. Пора это прекращать. Слышишь меня?

Сквало снова ударил. Больно было, как сука. Но отрезвило, выдернуло на поверхность из кипящего марева.  
\- В жопу тебя, - Занзас оскалился, не зная, видит ли это Сквало.  
\- Давай, еб тебя, бери! Я тебя сам потом прикончу, если захочется. Только сейчас не сдавайся, кретинский босс!  
\- Справлюсь, - пообещал Занзас, снова вырубаясь.

Дальше была только чернота с багровыми вспышками снов, в которой Занзас ждал хоть смерти, если бы это уняло боль.  
Чего он не ждал, так это ора, который снова выдернул его на поверхность.  
Сквало сидел на нем и орал ему в ухо. Прерывался, вдыхая поглубже, снова звал его истошно, до хрипа. В голове тут же разорвалась, вспыхнула сверхновая. Занзас зарычал, сопротивляясь. Он бы убил эту падлу. Но отплатить ему тем же хотелось еще сильнее.

Занзас сунул руку за подушку, куда свалился пистолет, нащупал вслепую рукоять, вытащил и нацелил его на Сквало.  
Ледяная, почти как протез, правая рука Сквало скользнула на его локоть, поддержкой от дрожи измотанных болью мышц.

\- Да стреляй уже, еб тебя, - просипел сорвавший глотку Сквало, и Занзас выстрелил.

Сквало рухнул. Свое последнее усилие Занзас потратил на то, чтобы спихнуть его тяжелое тело с себя.  
Сквало лежал теперь рядом, и сквозь режущий по глазному нерву свет, Занзас видел как бессмысленно выглядит мертвая рыба.

Ему не было это нужно, но на этот раз он проиграл и подчинился боли и ломке. Хуево.

Сквало открыл глаза, пустые и глубокие, с прожилками голубого пламени, текущими по радужке. Потом он улыбнулся. Словно глядя из какой-то океанской глубины, он смотрел прямо в измученного Занзаса и все знал.

Он полыхнул. Если бы они не экспериментировали с Пулями Возрождения в юности, не пришла бы в голову сейчас опасная идея давать Занзасу дозу льда через суррогатное пламя Сквало.

Сам Сквало, который, по его собственным словам, ебал использовать пламя в обычной жизни, он и так был лучшим, воспринимал свой Дождь как чит-код к реальности. И при этом он ненавидел чит-коды, потому что нужно было непременно доказать свою ценность самым сложным и ебанутым способом – самостоятельно. 

Таблетки, а еще круче – пули, действовали на него как проклятье. Пламя гиперрежима обтекало его, сочась из каждой поры, кожа трескалась и, истекая холодным свечением, мгновенно затягивалась, словно у Сквало светилась разом вся кровеносная система.

Он прижался к Занзасу, отдавая первое прикосновение льда. Занзас вздохнул глубже, теперь это получилось. Там, где по его коже скользила ладонь Сквало, притуплялась и исчезала боль собственного яростного пламени. Словно Сквало прикосновением усмирял диких зверей, живущих в его шкуре.

Пустые глаза Сквкало были медлительны, но инстинкты обнажены, он мгновенно реагировал на Занзаса, на любое его движение, прижимал пальцы к его глазным яблокам поверх закрытых век, оглаживал ушные раковины, покрывая кожу ледяной коркой скользил по шее вдоль кадыка, на плечи.

Занзас уже не мог этому сопротивляться. Ослабление ломки, тишина обезболивания сорвали его в одержимое желание получить еще. Он вцепился в затылок Сквало, притянул к себе, не отпуская его зажатых в пригоршне волос, облизал его ледяные губы и заставил открыть рот.

Язык покрылся сладкими кристаллами льда. Эта крупа таяла от температуры тела. В отличие от того, другого льда, сухого концентрата его собственного пламени в отрицательном спектре, которое было сводящим с ума кайфом в течение долгих лет. Еще раз ощутить хотя бы близость, прикосновение того льда, утонуть в нем снова.

Но у него был только Сквало, и его инистое, потрескивающее в воздухе пламя спокойствия. Занзас оттолкнул его.  
\- Раздевайся уже.

Отупевший от выброса силы Сквало с вечностью во взгляде, и его стремительная реакция. Он скатился с кровати, расстегнулся. Разулся, униформу оставил на полу, в куче одежды Занзаса. Завел себе руку без перчатки назад и там двигал медленно и плавно, дроча себе дырку.

Занзас сел на кровати. Уронил лоб в ладонь, растирая переносицу и пытаясь справиться с накатившей слабостью.  
\- Скоро... ты там? – спросил он. Собственный голос глухо и с натугой продрался сквозь горло.

У Сквало были стылые, ледяные глаза, но губы стали ярче, он приоткрывал их и по-рыбьи хватал воздух короткими возбужденным вдохами.  
Занзас расставил ноги пошире, подтянул к себе Сквало вплотную и приподнял в руке его член.  
Сквало задвигал рукой сзади чаще, когда Занзас облизал его ствол и взял в рот. Занзас, отсасывая, провел по его руке пальцами, сжал их на кисти, сведенной диким усилием, чтобы ритмично засаживать пальцы в тугой задний проход.

В ритм он не попадал, просто помогал Сквало плавным нажимом и мягко обнимал губами головку его члена.

Сквало застонал над ним, обнимая его голову, стекая густым ледяным пламенем на его тело везде, где они соприкасались.  
Занзас отпустил, погладил тупую рыбину по боку, как дикое зверье.  
Взявшись перчаткой за его плечо, чтобы удерживать равновесие, Сквало вытащил из себя пальцы.

\- Задницей пахнут, - сморщился он. – Подожди, я резину найду.  
\- Здесь? – Занзас поднял бровь, намекая на разрушенную комнату. - Забей, я буду тебя чувствовать без всякой ебанины. Мне нужно пламя, лед, дерьмо, все, что в тебе есть, сука.

Сквало поставил колено на кровать, перехватил Занзаса за шею, и присел. Занзас потерся головкой о слизистую, там было тепло, но когда он стал давить внутрь, и тугие стенки скользко обняли его член, то он снова почувствовал то самое, ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. Парящий кипяток под кожей, и настоящий, сладкий экстаз холода, ледяные искры пламени вдоль позвоночника, в собственном кишечнике, от пальцев ног через все тело до затылка.

Сквало наклонился, поцеловал его. На его губах тоже были искры льда. Он весь истекал этим ледяным светом, давившим на сознание как искристое, только начавшее разгораться удовольствие. Занзас перехватил его за спину и позволил скользить по члену, оставаясь на весу. Сквало упирался перчаткой в его колено, чтобы резче вздергиваться наверх, вздыхая при этом так, что низкие вибрации его голоса отдавались в сведенном от кайфа животе Занзаса. Опускался Сквало плавно, расступаясь плотным объятием мышц, словно всасывая внутрь весь его член.

Тело, словно в дурмане, замерзало в сладких кристаллах пламени. Как тогда, давно, он погружался в сны, где они победили, где они были лучшими, иллюзорное величие, иллюзорные слои несбыточных миров, которые он видел изнутри льда. Каждый нерв, питаясь собственной навечно застывшей силой, проводил сквози тело щемящее возбуждение. Каждая живая клетка в нем, наполненная до предела статичным, неисчерпаемым желанием, успокаивалась в вечной завершенности. Занзас бы никогда не сумел объяснить Сквало этого сплетения льда, чувственного экстаза и собственных амбиций, которым пламя давало реальное воплощение. Но без этого теперь было больно.

Боль приходила не сразу, она нарастала цикл за циклом, убивая его, пока Сквало своим дешевым фокусом не давал ему новую дозу, одну только тень того, недостижимого больше удовольствия.

Занзас мог ненавидеть его, и Пламя Дождя, и ненастоящий, тающий лед, и эту уступчивость и ложное понимание в обеспокоенном взгляде тупой рыбы. Но больше всего он ненавидел собственную слабость. Тягучее, сводящее с ума желание снова погрузиться в ледяной плен.

Сквало поерзал у него на коленял, устав от позы, и Занзас, отвлекшись от опьяняющих образов, вынул из него член и уронил Сквало в подушки.

\- Ты тоже воняешь, - сказал Сквало, втягивая носом запах наволочки. – Немытое чудовище.  
\- Сколько дней. Не до того было как-то, - Занзас катнул его на бок, лег сзади, обнял. Сквало начинал угасать, теперь его пламени едва хватало.  
\- Надо было сразу позвонить, я бы приехал. Тупой босс, - Сквало сжался, когда Занзас снова ему вставил. Он прогибался и толкался назад, еще ближе, снова окутывая обоих плотным коконом холода. И пламени, которое одновременно пульсировало искрящимся счастьем под кожей.

\- Себе, - приказал Занзас, сминая его. – Давай себе, разрешаю.  
Сквало быстро заскользил кулаком внизу.

Занзас перевернулся на спину, развалив Сквало по себе, и жестко засаживал, доставая до такой глубины, что холодом продирало все тело, рвано, остро, резкими импульсами. Сквало поджался, вздохнув его именем, но смял все звуки в непрерывный стон и брызнул первым. Занзас закрыл глаза, представляя себе лед. Волосы Сквало. Тогда у него не было волос. Но были глаза. И пусть теперь останутся волосы, иллюзии могут меняться. Лед тек по коже и внутри, и давал ему все, чего он когда-либо хотел. Занзас зарычал, хватая все это, лишь бы не отпустить. Но потом стало все равно, только горячо и сладко. Он отпустил все и утонул в пронзительно струящейся ледяной глубине.

Когда он открыл глаза, Сквало сонно рассматривал его, расслабленно валяясь рядом. Глаза у него теперь были нормальными, тупыми, наглыми, и сочувствующими, как всегда, и он сам был как всегда. Действие пули закончилось.

\- Это пройдет, - сказал Сквало, уверенный, что все понимает.  
Занзас закинул руки за голову, выгнулся, потягиваясь и разминая тело, которое получило свою дозу льда и больше не болело. 

Как это было хорошо. Сквало бы никогда не смог понять.

\- Заткнись, - без злости посоветовал он.  
\- Ты продержался в этот раз восемьдесят четыре дня.  
\- Ну заебись. Три месяца до приступа. А потом трах с допингом, чтобы не сдохнуть.

\- Я буду тебе помогать, - Сквало зевнул. Стер слюну со щеки углом подушки. – Ты упрямый долбоеб. Но я буду тебе помогать.  
\- Эти пули смертельны. Считай это дефибриллятором для твоей силы. Можешь у Реборна спросить. Пора слезать с этой дряни.  
\- Надо научиться как ты, вшух руками, - пробормотал Сквало, уже засыпая. – Тогда будем без пуль.

Занзас расхохотался, не боясь его разбудить. Теперь, когда боль отпустила, телу хотелось двигаться, бороться, жить. Он вытащил из-под подушки Сквало пистолет, слез с кровати, оделся и вышел из спальни, чтобы найти дело по себе. Желательно, что-нибудь охуенно великое.


End file.
